Reflection
by Dragonexx
Summary: Sakuya is a girl suffering from amnesia. She takes a job as a maid for Lord and Lady Scarlet, and while working there meets two strange children...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Um… Welcome to the staff." The young maid led her down the hallway. "Let's see if we can find a uniform for you."

"Thank you."

The young maid led the taller girl to a hallway closet. "I don't know if we have anything in your size… ah here we are."

The maid handed the other girl a blue and white dress.

"I can show you to you to the maids quarters, so you can change out of those dirty traveling clothes."

The two girls headed towards another room. This one had bunk beds and a small nightstand next to each for storing personal items.

"I'll give you some privacy for now, by the way. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. It's Sakuya Izayoi."

After Sakuya had changed, the other maid asked. "So where are you from?"

"I do not know."

"How can you not know?" The other girl asked, confused.

"I can't recall anything of my past. It's total amnesia I guess..."

The girls expression clearly advertised the fact that she now regretted attempting to make small talk. Now she was unwillingly captured in the bonds of obligation to sympathy for this silver haired girl.

"If you will forgive me being rather blunt." Sakuya said. "It doesn't matter, and it shouldn't be any of your concern."

The girl gave a "hmmph!" and walked away. It appeared she had made an enemy already.

"Well I suppose I'd best get to work now..." Sakuya said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>So the first chapter! Rather short compared to the others and not much in plot exposition. But the best is yet to come!<p>

On a side note, my MS Word recommended that I change the word "maid" to "house cleaner". Great... now even MS Word is obsessed with political correctness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakuya found that she took to the work of a maid quite easily. The tasks were simple and repetitive, clean this room, dust this shelf, allowing her to focus her thoughts to the little of her life she could remember.

* * *

><p>She awoke to dreams she could not remember, finding herself in an alleyway she had no memory of entering. Her dress was in ragged tatters and had bloodstains, her own or someone else's, she had no idea. The air was cold, and the sky was a uniform gray. She tried to remember anything, but the only thing that came was a splitting headache. She fell into unconsciousness. This time her dreams were a rush of sensations and visions that made no sense. However, out of this chaos came a name. Sakuya Izayoi. She awoke with a start.<p>

"Good, you finally awake, I was beginning to doubt whether my efforts were going to yield any results. Your mind was one heck of a sea to navigate. You're lucky I managed to pull even a name out of that mess."

Sakuya stood up, stumbling about, feeling very weak. Her vision focused and she noticed the speaker, she wore a bright violet dress and had long blonde hair. She wore jewelry, ruby earrings and a necklace that drew attention to her well-sized chest (a trait Sakuya noticed she was close to matching herself). She carried a parasol in her hand, currently folded and her face held an expression of keen interest. Her appearance bespoke a woman of wealth. She was sitting on a crate, and it was then that Sakuya noticed they were both in an alleyway. "Who-who are you?"

"You don't know who I am? Can't say I'm surprised." The woman said.

"Should I?" Sakuya asked. She tried to step forwards, only for the world to suddenly spin around her. She collapsed to her knees and her stomach growled.

"You clearly haven't eaten in a while." The woman produced a small loaf of bread from somewhere Sakuya couldn't see. She handed it to her. Sakuya eagerly grabbed it and ate. It was only afterwards that she remembered to thank her.

"It is no matter. I can't have you dying on me just after I've finished such a difficult job." The strange woman sighed. "Humans are so weak and fragile."

Sakuya couldn't help but note: _She speaks of humans as if she isn't one… _"Who are you?" Sakuya asked.

The woman paused. "A name… It's been a long while since I've had anything close to a name, my own servants simply calls me 'Mistress' or 'Milady' nowadays… Anyways my name is no matter, Miss Izayoi."

_I never mentioned my name. _Sakuya thought to herself.

"Why should speaking it aloud matter? I'm the reason you even know your own name in the first place. Consider yourself lucky you remember even that much, Sakuya Izayoi."

Sakuya placed her hand on her head, _Did she just?..._

"Yes I did, and that is just the least of my abilities." She held out her hand, and it appeared as if the air itself _unfolded_. When the strange process finished, there was a folded set of clothes in her hands.

"Please, put these on. Your current clothes are a ragged mess, and it displeases me to have to look upon such things. Besides, it's mid-winter, you don't want to freeze to death do you?"

Sakuya took the clothing gratefully, then paused. "Um…"

"Hmm? Oh very well…" The woman turned away so Sakuya could change in privacy. "Just hurry up. There are other things I must attend to."

The new dress wasn't very comfortable but felt durable.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Looks nice on you. Goes well with your hair."

It was at that moment that Sakuya noticed her odd color of hair, a whitish silver. However deciding that was the least of her concerns she turned back to the woman, not wanting to offend someone who could apparently pull objects out of thin air.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Yes yes…" The strange woman seemed to have lost interest. "One last thing before I depart. You will need a means of employment. Last I heard, Lord and Lady Scarlet are looking for new maids. Doesn't pay much, but does offer free room and board. Ask around town and you should get in rather easily. Farewell now." She stood up off the crate and left the alleyway, her parasol tapping against the ground every few steps.

"Wait!" Sakuya tried to follow her but upon entering the main street the woman had disappeared completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Sakuya had taken employment in the manor, and so far, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Amnesia was a strange thing to deal with. Her mind was not completely blank. She still had basic knowledge. She could read and write for example, she knew there were four seasons, the sky was blue and two-plus-two-equals-four, etcetera.

However, anything relating to herself was a completely empty, or at the very least locked away. Her memories seemed at the very edge of her mind, just out of reach. She felt as if she was climbing a mountain, and was about to reach the peak, if she could just find that last handhold. From where she hung, she could see nothing above.

Every time, she tried to find that handhold, she would get a headache, so eventually she had given up on trying to recall.

At the moment, Sakuya was in the manor's kitchen. The cook asked her "Would you mind taking that crate down to the basement, and while you at it, bring up a bag of flour."

"Right away sir."

The crate was fortunately empty, and therefore light. She managed to transport it with ease. As she entered the basement, she shivered, so far from the heat of the kitchen. She set the crate down and went to go find the sack, when she heard the sound of coughing.

She turned to see a short staircase leading to a dark hallway. Though she had a job to do, curiosity won out and she headed to find the source of the coughing.

It was even colder in here, so cold Sakuya could see her own breath. The hallway was lined with doors, like a prison, each door was made of metal and had a window, with bars. The sound of the coughing came from one room. Sakuya went up to that door and peered in.

Two small figures huddled together for warmth, they looked like children. The reason for the coldness was made apparent; there was another barred window on the wall, which was completely open to the outside. One of the children was coughing, while the other tried to comfort her.

She turned away for a second, and noticed Sakuya. Sakuya froze, held by those eyes. Those eyes were deeply intelligent, far more than any child's should have been. They looked at her, unblinking, until Sakuya could do nothing else but look away. She was thoroughly unnerved, and fled from that place, completely forgetting the flour.


End file.
